Galaxia, the Mary Sue
by TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds
Summary: What will happen if a Mary Sue arrive at Camp? Will she destroy the reputation of Ocs forever? Follow Galaxia as she ruin everything we fangirls stand for. I swear this fanfic is worse than it sounds. (The author's not responsible for the migraine you will get after reading this.)
1. My horrible past

**Hello guys! This is my first ever fanfic. After reading all those Mary Sue parody stories, I decided to write my own parody. _I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MIGRAINE YOU WILL GET AFTER READING THIS! _You guys are free to hate Galaxia. Also, please review. Every _single_ review means the world to me. Bad grammar is used on purpose.**

**(On a side note, I use British English while writing. I will try to use american words such as the Percy Jackson is set in America. I just like using the same words people of that particular area use.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. It is owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Hi everybody! My name is Galaxia Noctis Oscuro Katifeia de Noche. I have silky black hair and rainbow coloured eyes. Why? Because I'm too beautiful for one eye colour silly! I have beautiful porcelain skin and a sweet, melodious voice. I'm really slim, but not slim enough to be anorexic. Did I mention I have perfect curves? I'm also goffick. Like, really goffick.<p>

But alas! I have a dark past. I never really knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage. All the boys had a crush on me and wanted to date me while all the girls were jealous of my beauty. Why did I have to be so beautiful?! My beauty is a curse! When I was eleven, I was adopted. My new family was very abusive towards me as they treated me like Cinderella. They made me scrub the floors of their house with a toothbrush. They made me sleep in the attic and they never celebrated my birthdays.

I was also bullied at my school. My class fellows used to call me mean names and used to hit me. The teacher did nothing to help as they were always too busy laughing at me. They also made fun of the way I dressed as I was goffick and usually wore black unlike the popular girls, who wore preppy pink clothes. There was this one prep Chelsea **(No offence to any Chelsea's. I'm really sorry if you guys are offended) **who was really, really jealous of me as she was so ugly. She had like stupid, dull brown hair and boring brown eyes. Ugh!

Finally, I had enough. I ran away when I was fifteen. I lived on the streets, living off whatever morsel I could find. That particular day, I was wearing tight, black jeans with a silver chain belt, black boots, a simple black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. A shopkeeper at Hot Topic** (There's always a Hot Topic in Sue stories) **gave me these clothes as he thought pretty people shouldn't walk around in rags. My look was completed with a black necklace and black bracelets. I was also wearing black eyeliner and blue contacts as I didn't want to look like a freak with my rainbow coloured eyes.

So anyways, it was just another day for poor me when I saw a boy stalking me. When he saw that I had noticed him, he came out from behind the tree. He had a fair complexion, curly ginger hair and a really bad case of acne. He wore a Rasta cap and he limped when he walked.

"Look Galaxia, the mortal world isn't safe for you as it is filled with all kinds of dangers. I'm Grover and I'm here to escort you to camp Half-Blood safely. It's a safe place for demigods like you." Grover said. Somehow, I knew what a demigod was and I also realised that Grover was a satyr, and that camp Half-Blood was a safe haven for Greek demigods and that it was located in Long Island. How did I know these things? Because I'm awesome, that's why! **(Or because I'm a stupid Sue whom the author has already started to hate)**

He handed me a sword made out of an unknown metal which I knew was celestial bronze. "In case we run into some monsters." Grover said.

On our way to camp, I fought with three hellhounds, a Fury, a dozen dracanae and some Cyclops. I managed to defeat every single one of them without breaking a single sweat. Take that you preppy monsters!

Somehow, we managed to cover a really, really distance in a matter of a few hours. **(Because the author is extremely lazy as to give a logical explanation about this issue)**

Finally, we saw a huge pine tree in the distance. I knew we had finally arrived at camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! -_- I got a migraine writing this<strong>

**Please review guys! If anyone is wondering, I did a lot of research about the names. Here's the meaning of them:**

**Galaxia: Greek for galaxy**

**Noctis: Latin for night**

**Oscuro: Spanish for dark**

**Katifeia: Greek for gloom**

**de Noche: Spanish for night**

**I will try to update as soon as possible. This story will probably be 2-3 chapters.**


	2. I prove my sue-ness

**Finally, chapter two is done! This took a while to update as this chapter was longer than the previous one.**

**Thanks guys for all those reviews. They encouraged me to continue. If you were one of the reviewers, I just want to tell you that you're awesome.**

**If you want to laugh, read this. True story.**

**My teacher once asked the class what they thought VIP meant. Suddenly, I yelled, "Vey important prisoners!" Quoting Phorcys from the Mark of Athena. My teacher and the whole class looked at me like I've grown three heads.**

**Bad grammar is used on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the camp ground, we were surrounded by everyone including a centaur who I knew was Chiron.<p>

"You have a strong aura child. I've never felt a demigod aura this strong before." Chiron said in awe. I smiled smugly. I'm just _so_ special!

I spotted a boy in the crowd. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He appeared to be about seventeen. He was a total hottie! I just _had_ to make a move on him!

When everyone had returned to their duties, the green eyed boy approached me. "Hey, I'm Percy. Since you're new here, I was thinking about showing you around and educating you about the Greek stuff." Percy said shyly. Oh my gods! Was he blushing? I've made an impression on him. I nearly squealed in delight. "What's your name?" Percy asked me. "Galaxia." I replied dreamily.

The tour was awesome! He showed me around the camp and told me how all the campers were children of gods. "Who's your godly parent?" I asked out of curiosity. "Poseidon." He replied. That was like, so cool! He continued telling me about the famous Greek stories, I already knew those, I'm just so awesome. I listened half heartedly to him. I was much more focused on Percy. Oh, how dreamy those eyes were!

After the tour, he took me to a secluded spot. There, he held my hands. Oh my gods! My wish was finally coming true! "Listen G...Galaxia, the moment from which I saw y...You, which was like half an hour ago. I've been in l...Love with you. Will you be my... My girlfriend?" Percy stammered. "Yes!" I squealed. Before any one of us could say anything else, someone yelled," PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of us, she had blonde hair and looked about Percy's age. That jerk just interrupted my romantic moment with Percy!

"Annabeth, what the heck are you doing here?" Percy asked her. "I thought you loved _me_! After what we've been through! We survived Tartarus together for gods' sake! You can't just leave me for someone you just met!" Annabeth screamed. Her voice cracked, she was on the verge of tears. Ha! Only wimps cry. "Annabeth, the past is the past. You're just a stupid boring daughter of Athena. Well, guess what? I've found someone better than you! We're over!" Percy yelled back at her. Annabeth started sobbing and ran away.

* * *

><p>I was really good at archery, like really good. I could hit a bullseye with my eyes closed. I was even better than the Apollo campers. I was also really smart. I solved all the Millennium Prize Problems. Don't even get me started on combat. I could beat Percy at sword fighting and Clarisse at hand to hand combat. I'm just <em>so<em> proud of myself.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that I also have superpowers. I could control water, fire, earth, electricity and air. I could fly and create really, really powerful storms. I could grow plants by snapping my fingers, do magic, control skeletons and shadow travel. I'm pretty sure I also have other superpowers that are yet to be discovered. I'm so cool!

At the campfire, when everyone was singing karaoke, I discovered I could sing very well and that I could play all the musical instruments.

Suddenly, a light shone over my head. I looked up and saw eight arrows in a radical position over my head. "It cannot be. He never haves demigod children. Even his godly children are the most powerful gods in creation." Chiron said, clearly in shock. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Who's my godly parent?" I suddenly blurted.

"Chaos, the first primordial god." Came Chiron's reply. Suddenly, there were gasps and muttering all around me. "You child, are the most powerful demigod to have ever existed." Chiron said. "It cannot be. Isn't Chaos supposed to be a big, shapeless void with no physical form?" Annabeth questioned Chiron. Curse you and your logic Annabeth!

"Yes, but this is her story and any crazy centaur poop can happen here." Chiron said, clearly irritated with her. That shut her up good.

After this, everyone treated me like a goddess. I created a luxurious cabin for me using my awesome powers. It was like a castle and so much cooler than all the other cabins.

One day, I was wandering in the woods. (This is mah story, I can go wherever I want) I have absolutely no idea why. Suddenly, I heard someone sobbing. I followed the voice. Suddenly, I saw a boy clad in black. He had deathly pale skin (geddit?) and long, messy black hair. He appeared to be about sixteen. (This is mah story so I can make Nico sixteen instead of fourteen.) "Why are you crying? What's your name?" I asked him in a soothing voice. "I'm Nico. I'm crying because my real sister died a long time ago, but suddenly I feel an urge to cry about this matter even though I have another cool sister, because the Suethor is messing with me. Also, I'm really depressed because no one loves me." Nico said in between sobbing.

"Oh! That's easy! I can be your girlfriend. You totally seem like my type because you're goffick." I totally forgot about Percy at that moment. His face brightened. "Are you serious? Do you love me?" He asked me, showing me those black eyes. *sigh* He's so dark. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I kept my relationship with Nico a secret from Percy. It was just another day at camp when a group of girls appeared from the woods. They were wearing silver parka jackets and silver tiaras. I suddenly realised that they were the Hunters of Artemis. I'm just so awesome! "According to tradition, we will be playing Capture the Flag." Chiron shouted to get everyone's attention.<p>

For the first time in forever, camp Half-Blood won against the Hunters, all because of _me!_ (This part was completely unnecessary. I just wanted to prove my awesome character's Sue-ness.)

* * *

><p>I realised I needed an awesome weapon. Which better place to go than the Hephaestus cabin?<p>

Only two people occupied the cabin, a girl with coco brown skin and dark brown hair called Nyssa and a scrawny boy with curly black hair called Leo, who was my age. (While staying at camp, I learned everyone's names and birthdays because I'm such a good person.)

When Leo saw me, his mouth dropped open. I'm just so gorgeous! "Leo McShizzle, commander of the Argo 2 and bad boy supreme at your service. What can I do for you?" Leo said. "Uh, I just need an awesome weapon which will go great with my awesomeness." I said. "I promise you, by tomorrow I will have made a spectacular weapon for you. Just so you know, I'm free tomorrow." He said while wriggling his eyebrows. "Um, Leo, aren't you in a stable relationship with Calypso?" Nyssa spoke for the first time. "Nah, who needs her." Leo said while looking at my beautiful face.

* * *

><p>When I came to pick my weapon, Leo handed me a bracelet with different charms including a gun, a sword, a spear, a dagger, a bow and a bag of arrows. "Just pluck any one of them and they will turn into the real thing." Leo said. Oh my gods! That was like, so cool!<p>

Leo blushed when he met my gaze again. Love was brewing between us. He leaned in to kiss me, but before he could kiss me, someone shouted, "Valdez, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Suddenly Percy appeared. "Your girlfriend? She's mine!" Nico said, suddenly materialising from the shadows."Galaxia, which one of us do you love?" Leo asked me.

I loved all of them. Oh my gods! I was stuck in a love square! (geddit?)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sucked. I actually researched about the symbol of Chaos for a long time. Nah. I just searched it on Wikipedia and the whole research work only took five minutes.<strong>

**I don't hate Annabeth or any other character in this story. Just so you know.**

**Review guys! They make me really happy!**


	3. I save the world

**I'm back guys! Sorry for the really long wait. I was on writer's block. This is the last chapter to this awful fanfic. It's 11:50 pm where I live. My deadline to complete this was 6th October. Well, technically, it's still 6****th**** October. The Blood of Olympus comes out tomorrow! Brace yourselves!**

**TheSarcasticLittleB-tchYouHate****: Yes, that is exactly what her name means. When it comes to thinking creative names, I'm worse than a three year old.**

**AnnaCromwell: *sniff* that's the best thing anyone has told me today.**

**TheSarcasticLittleB-tchYouHate, GriffinGirl8655 and We're All Okay: Thank you for reviewing both of the chapters.**

**SherlockedWhovian221B: I've read your story. It's really good!**

**ThisSentenceIsALie and Guest: Your ideas for the ending were awesome.**

**Thank you for all those positive reviews. They really mean the world to me.**

**Bad grammar is used on purpose**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Percy and Nico both drew their swords while Leo took out a chainsaw from his tool belt. Oh my gods! They were going to fight over me. How romantic is that?<p>

But remembering the good person I was. I decided against it. "Stop! All of you! You can all be my boyfriends." I said. Amazingly, they stopped and decided to accept the fact. "Oh Galaxia! If not for you, we would have fought each other to the death." Percy said while Nico and Leo nodded in agreement.

A few days later, during breakfast, Rachel got up and said a prophecy about a child of Chaos defeating the Titans and the Giants who have risen again.

"This calls for a quest." Chiron announced. "As the prophecy states, a child of Chaos will save the world. Galaxia will lead a quest to save the world. Now Galaxia, you may choose two demigods to accompany you on your quest."

That was easy. "I choose Leo, Nico and Percy to accompany me." I said. "Err, Galaxia that would make you four. This is not a good idea." Chiron said. This is my story so I can take any amount of demigods with me on a quest!" I whined. "Very well." Chiron said, defeated.

* * *

><p>Our journey was tough and long. I defeated a lot of monsters on the way. I fought the Hydra, the Minotaur, Kampe and many others. I fought so many monsters that I lost count of them. Percy, Nico and Leo were too scared to fight most of them.<p>

I fought all the Titans alone. I defeated Kronos single handily, using my awesome superpowers. I defeated all the Giants, without using help from any god. I put Gaia to sleep again by singing her a lullaby. Now she wouldn't awaken for millennia.

Then we began our journey to camp Half-Blood, where I knew I would be treated as a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Calypso had gone to visit one of her uncles, Prometheus. The world had changed a lot. There were these things called 'phones' and 'televisions'. Chariots were no longer used. Instead, they were replaced by 'cars' and 'bicycles'.

She made her way to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had been so kind as to give her a cabin there so she can stay close to Leo. It had been two months since Leo freed her from her prison.

As she got closer to the camp, she could sense strange magic coming from it. Fearing the worst, she raced there.

No monsters were in sight, no one was screaming. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until she bumped in an Apollo camper. He wore a dreamy look on his face and was continuously saying something about someone named Galaxia, who was the love of his life.

As she observed closely, she noticed that everyone was in a similar trance. She made her way to the Athena cabin, hoping to find Annabeth. She wanted answers.

She opened the door to the Athena cabin, only to find Annabeth sobbing. "What's wrong sweetie?" Calypso asked Annabeth in a soothing tone. "That jerk Galaxia stole Percy from me!" Annabeth said in between sobbing. "Percy didn't even look back at me! How can he dump me so easily? After what we've been through! Heck, even Leo and Nico are drooling after her." At the mention of Leo, Calypso gritted her teeth. No one steals her man. "Then there's everyone else." Annabeth continued. "No matter what I try to say, no one pays me any attention. I've been trying to warn everyone about Galaxia. But everyone here seems to adore her and they think I'm just jealous."

Anger coursed through her veins. This was wrong. No one in their right mind would call Annabeth jealous. "Why haven't you done anything about it? Don't you want to strangle her for stealing your man?" Calypso shouted. "I tried to get close to her, but she had the Hecate children on her side. They casted a repelling spell on me so I could not get close enough to her to inflict pain. I've tried throwing knives but they kept deflecting like she was surrounded in a shield." Annabeth answered.

A mischievous smile spread over Calypso's face. "Don't fret Annabeth, you've got a goddess on your side." With that, she dragged Annabeth to her cabin, she sealed the cabin with magic so no one could hear them or invade their privacy. "We've got a spell to make..." With that, Calypso started laughing like a maniac.

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxia's POV<strong>

Everyone welcomed me back. They started treating me like a goddess. Mr D ordered a statue of me to be made. "Hail Galaxia, the saviour of Olympus." Chiron said. "Hail Galaxia, the saviour of Olympus!" Everyone chanted. Then some demigods came forward and crowned me with laurels.

No one paid any attention to Percy, Nico or Leo. They sat in a corner, feeling neglected. Of course, _I_ was the big shot of Camp Half-Blood.

Suddenly, the Olympian gods materialised in front of me. "You Galaxia, are the bravest demigod we've ever met, Hera and me are no longer worthy of being the rulers of the gods. We came here to offer you godhood, to offer you a chance to become the ruler of gods. Will you accept it?" Zeus said.

"Of course, but first I want you guys to fulfil my other wishes." With that, I started to list them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Calypso peeked outside her window. "Quick, now is the moment. Come Annabeth." She and Annabeth had succeeded at making a spell that would terminate Galaxia forever. MUHAHAHA!

They made their way outside, as soon as they spotted their arch enemy, Calypso began her spell. No one had noticed them because of the invisibility spell she casted on themselves. She chanted and chanted. Finally the spell was complete.

Suddenly, there was a blast and glitter started raining on everyone. Galaxia was no more.

Everyone recovered from her trance almost immediately. Percy and Annabeth and Leo and Calypso were back together.

The gods also recovered. "I can't believe I was about to give my position up to a puny demigod! How dare she work her magic on us?!" "Brother, I hope you will take care of matters now." Zeus said while turning to Hades." "Of course, it will be my pleasure to send her soul to the Fields of Punishment." Hades said. With that, he teleported back to the Underworld.

Everyone was finally happy. The threat of the Mary Sue was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hated the ending. I rewrote it like two times. Still, it sucks. The reason Annabeth wasn't affected was because of her logic. Her logic saved her. I'm really sorry for any mistakes, I wrote it in a hurry...<strong>


End file.
